1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulated eye for toys employed in various toys (including sewn toys), mannequins, three-dimensional signboards for broadcasting, accessories for clothes or bags, etc., and more particularly to a simulated eye for toys having a line of sight which follows a viewer""s eye even when an angle with which the viewer views the simulated eye changes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, simulated eyes of various shapes are employed in various toys (including sewn toys), mannequins, three-dimensional signboards for broadcasting, accessories for clothes or bags, etc.
FIG. 1a is a sectional view of a conventional simulated eye for toys, and FIG. 1b is a front view of the simulated eye shown in FIG. 1a. 
The shown simulated eye for toys, which is attached to a sewn toy, includes a disc 120 serving as the white of the eye, a supporting column 124 integrated with the disc 120, and a bracket 130 assembled with the disc 120 by means of the supporting column 124.
In the disc 120, which serves as the white of the simulated eye, a black pupil 122 having a convex shape like a convex lens is formed at the center portion thereof, and a transparent member 110 also having a convex shape integrally covers on the pupil 122.
The disc 120 is colored in white or similar light colors so as to enable the disc 120 to look like a white of the eye, and the pupil 122 is colored in black as described above or similar dark colors.
The transparent member 110 has a convex shape so that it looks like a real eye, and the transparent member 110 is made from transparent polystyrene or synthetic resin having similar property.
The supporting column 124 is fixed to a rear surface of the disc 120 and fixedly fitted through a surface layer 1 of the toy so as to fix the simulated eye to the toy. The supporting column 124 has at least one protuberance 124a formed on an outer surface of the supporting column 124. The protuberance 124a is engaged with a hole 132 which is formed through the bracket 130 and has a diameter slightly smaller than that of the protuberance 124a, so as to enable the supporting column 124 to be assembled with the bracket 130.
The bracket 130 is made from elastically deformable material such as nylon, so that the protuberance 124a can be forcibly inserted through the hole 132.
By this construction, the disc 120 is attached to the outer part of the surface layer 1, and the supporting column 124 and the bracket 130 are assembled with each other inside of the surface layer 1, so that the simulated eye is attached and fixed to the surface layer 1.
In the conventional simulated eye for toys having the construction described above, when a user looks at the simulated eye from directly in front of the simulated eye, the user may feel as if the toy were looking at the user. However, when a user sees the simulated eye not from directly in front of but from an angle with respect to the simulated eye, the user will not feel as if the toy were looking at the user.
That is, when a user sees the toy from a location aslant from the direct front of the toy, the toy appears to be still looking straight forward. This phenomenon prevents children playing with the toy from having more affinity for the toy.
Further, when a simulated eye having the construction described above is employed in three-dimensional signboards for broadcasting, accessories for clothes or bags, etc., the line of sight of the simulated eye fixed to its front largely reduces consumers"" curiosity, thereby making a limitation in having an advertisement effect and inducing consumers"" desire for purchase.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a simulated eye for toys having a line of sight which follows a viewer""s eye even when an angle with which the viewer views the simulated eye changes.
In order to accomplish this object, there is provided a simulated eye for toys, the simulated eye comprising a body which comprises a side-wall portion and a disc portion formed integrally with each other, the side-wall portion extending outward from a circumference of the disc portion and having a diameter gradually increasing in an outward direction, the disc portion having a pupil formed on an inner surface of the disc portion, the side-wall portion having a white formed on an inner surface of the side-wall portion.
Preferably, the simulated eye may further comprise a transparent member disposed in a space in the body, which is defined by the inner surfaces of the disc portion and the side-wall portion, the transparent member having a convex outer surface with a predetermined curvature, which is located at an opening of the body, which is formed at an opposite side from the disc portion.
More preferably, the transparent member may have an eyelid with a window, which resembles a human eyelid and is formed on the outer surface of the transparent member.
It is preferred that the pupil is formed on the entire inner surface of the disc portion and has a convex outer surface having a predetermined curvature.
It is also preferred that the disc portion comprises an attachment means for attaching the body to a surface layer of an object, the attachment means being formed on an outer surface of the disc portion.
It is preferred that the attachment means comprises a supporting column and a bracket, the supporting column protruding from the outer surface of the disc portion, the supporting column being inserted through the coat and inserted through and assembled with the bracket, so as to attach the body to the surface layer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a simulated eye for toys, the simulated eye comprising a body and a transparent member, the body having a disc portion on an inner surface of which a pupil is formed, the transparent member being attached to the inner surface of the disc portion while covering the pupil, the transparent member having a diameter increasing in an outward direction and a convex outer surface having a predetermined curvature, which is located at an opposite side from the disc portion.
It is preferred that the transparent member has a white of the simulated eye, which is formed at a side surface of the transparent member.